Un primer beso a ciegas: ¿Fue real?
by ChioGravits
Summary: Aunque debía pensarlo bien, ¿realmente había sucedido? ¿Realmente lo había besado? ¿Aquel que tenía enfrente? ¿Eso había sido real? En todo caso, solo podía pensar en la sonrisa que le otorgaba el otro y la cercanía casi asfixiante. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y no pretendía decir nada. ¿Con quién rayos me he metido? /Reverse!PNAU. One-shot para Martina Frate.


**Comentarios:** Para Martina Frate, pedido desde nuestra página _Frostcupers & Hijackers_. ¡Gracias por la preferencia!

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce y Cressida Cowell.

**Atención:**Texto basado en un acontecimiento real y propio de la escritora, pero sin yaoi y sin amor (Lastimosamente)

**AU:** Reverse! Punk and Nerd.

* * *

**Un primer beso a ciegas: ¿Fue real?**

.

* * *

.

Con su problema en la vista, tenía y se veía obligado a asistir al oculista varias veces al año. Es decir, no por nada usaba esas molestas gafas de marco negro que le daban un aspecto ridículo a su imagen. Porque, admitámoslo, muchas veces había escuchado rumorear a sus compañeros de clase con que su forma de vestir era de la época de su abuelo. Por más que su padre dijese lo contrario, llegaba a creerlo. Tampoco decía nada, puesto que le gustaba la comodidad que ese tipo de ropa le brindaba–además de sentirse algo importante e inteligente, cosa que era, a diferencia de los demás—, siendo solamente de colores algo aburridos.

La cualidad de _nerd_ la pintaba su imagen misma y por ello lo molestaban. Hablando únicamente de los adolescentes de su edad, por supuesto, ya que los mayores llegaban a idolatrar y halagar la forma en la que su padre lo había criado, siendo un perfecto niño prodigio. Perfectas calificaciones, perfecta asistencia, perfecta imagen. Ese era él.

Overland Frost, Jackson. Diecisiete años. Burgess. El mejor de la clase, cual sea que fuere la misma.

Pero desviándonos del tema, volvamos al hecho de por qué se encontraba, en ese preciso momento, sentado en aquella silla negra, junto a un voluminoso hombre que, de no ser por su mirada—y es que ésta llegaba a ser realmente cálida y reconfortante— daría a las personas que se encontraban allí algo de qué tener miedo.

Estaba allí para hacer aquello que tanto detestaba, una revisión nuevamente de sus ojos; en espera de poder usar algo menos ridículo; o en el peor de los casos, tener que llevar más aumento a sus gafas. Admitía que su visión se había deteriorado gracias a no tener dinero, puesto que todas sus lecturas las descargaba a su ordenador o celular, imposibilitado de comprar siquiera un libro. Eran realmente costosos para él, y no quería aceptar el dinero que su padre le ofrecía cada tanto, no le daba buena sensación —de hecho, ésta perduraba por unos cuantos días hasta que pudiese devolverle el dinero o, mínimamente comprarle algo con el propio—. Tampoco podía acudir a la biblioteca, pero ese ya era tema de tiempo, con sus estudios no podía; omitiendo el hecho de que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad y, siendo él, a pie no se podía movilizar con tanta facilidad.

Y al parecer le gustaba bastante salirse de tema. Sacudió la cabeza, ya despejando ideas, y observando a la poca gente que había allí en esa sala de espera. Mayormente eran personas mayores o muy pequeñas, como contaban las madres y sus hijos, los cuales no debían tener más de diez años.

La puerta de entrada se abrió silenciosamente, pero no logró ver quién había entrado a tiempo.

—Overland.

Un golpecito suave a su brazo lo espabiló, levantándose de su asiento, seguido de su padre, y caminando hacia la mujer que los esperaba desde la puerta blanca. Su bata era del mismo color y relucía una perfecta cabellera rubia.

Les cedió el paso y finalmente la puerta se cerró.

—Un gusto volver a verlos, ¿cómo has estado, Jack? —ella siempre había sido muy atenta y, a pesar de su edad tan joven, llevaba siendo su oculista desde que era muy pequeño.

—Muy bien, señorita —le regaló una sonrisa leve y amable. Era una de esas pocas personas a las cuales es bueno ver cada tanto.

El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas de la esquina y supo que debía dejar de distraerse. Se acomodó en la camilla, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado, permaneciendo sentado—. Echaré un breve vistazo. Si es necesario, te haré _fondo de ojo_, ¿está bien?

Oh, grandioso—. Claro, —sonrió, viendo cómo la luz se acercaba a sus ojos y solo obedeciendo al mandato de seguirla, parpadeando una vez hubo desaparecido. Las huellas aún persiguiendo sus ojos. Luego, se bajó de la camilla y se acercó a la lámpara de hendidura, apoyando a instrucciones su barbilla y fijando sus ojos al frente. Aquella breve prueba no duró demasiado. Escuchó poco de lo que hablaron los mayores cuando se alejó de aquel artefacto, parpadeando un par de veces en el vano intento de aclarar su vista.

Nunca era bueno hacer esa visita al oftalmólogo, más específicamente cuando veía a la mujer acercarse con las dichosas gotas en la mano—. Mira hacia arriba, por favor.

Obedeció al instante, levantando la barbilla y observando, a su vez, el techo precisamente, como si fuese algo interesante. Las gotas de colirio no tardaron en empapar sus ojos, resbalando un par por los costados de su nariz, siendo removidos cuidadosamente por la misma mujer.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados. Muy bien, pueden esperar fuera.

Lo próximo que sintió fue la mano de gran tamaño de su padre darle una ligera palmadita en su espalda, levantándose y siendo guiado por el mayor hacia la puerta. Se sentó a indicaciones y cerró la mano cuando puso en ella sus gafas.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, en lo que todavía podía sentir a su padre de pie frente a él. Aquella sombra delante de sus párpados se lo confirmaba.

—Iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo, Jack?

—Uhm…—Ciertamente, se sentía observado en demasía; y no por el hombre frente suyo—. Algo dulce, está bien.

—De acuerdo.

La sombra desapareció casi al instante, oyendo las pisadas cada vez más leves hasta escuchar la puerta abriendo y cerrándose.

Pasó saliva, aún sintiendo ojos sobre su persona, incomodándose más de lo esperado. El irritante picor de sus ojos fue apareciendo poco a poco; esa sensación que odiaba, siendo más que específico el por qué no quería ir allí en primer lugar.

Una ligera brisa llegó a su rostro, apretando los párpados algo extrañado, viendo una sombra aparecer y desaparecer delante de sí. Luego oyó una risa baja, extendiendo su mano y capturando exitosamente la otra que se burlaba frente a su cara—. Deje de hacer eso, es molesto—sus intentos de sonar amenazante fueron un fracaso, más al ser tan irremediablemente educado. La risa apareció una vez más, removiendo su mano, viendo la claridad tras sus párpados luego de eso.

Aún podía sentir el calor ajeno en su palma fría.

El silencio volvió a surgir, y no supo si debía hablar o solo seguir callado. Eso, claro, contando que tenía a un completo desconocido a su lado. Lo podía sentir perfectamente por ese calor corporal a su lado derecho.

Un toque en su hombro izquierdo lo desconcentró, girando la mirada hacia allí, oyendo la risa del lado opuesto.

_Eso era… molesto._

—¿Algún problema? —desvió la mirada nuevamente a su lado derecho, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sumamente irritados. La pupila se iba dilatando poco a poco.

—¿Problema? Bueno… no.

La voz era graciosa; en efecto lo era, parecía estar reprimiendo una carcajada, pues la voz había sonado emergida de labios sonrientes. No quiso tomarle mucha importancia a eso, manteniéndose firme.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo gracioso de molestarme?

—Eres malditamente ingenuo y gracioso. Casi como… un nerd. Lo que, al parecer, eres. ¿No?

¿Qué?

¿"Malditamente"?

Frunció el ceño sin más, aunque no obtuvo nada más que otra risa que ya comenzaba a impacientarlo.

—¿Ha venido solamente por eso?

Oyó un murmuro interno, casi como si debatiese que fuese a contestar.

—No, pero ya que lo mencionas…

Se mantuvo en silencio tras aquella oración murmurada con gracia. No oyó nada, ni la respiración de nadie ni siquiera el tecleo de los dedos de la secretaria. Nada. Todo era silencio, y sabía que aquello no era nada bueno.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la brisa en su cuello, casi como un soplo intencional del cual surgió una ligera risa. Frunció el ceño y tiró un manotazo hacia su derecha, perturbándose al no tocar ni percibir nada. Se había esfumado, casi al igual que la presencia de las demás personas de la sala. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo completo y sus dedos temblaron sobre la cubierta negra de plástico de la silla. Se vio obligado a apretar sus párpados, manteniéndose inmóvil.  
Un nuevo toque en su hombro izquierdo lo descolocó, doblando apenas la mirada y luego sintiendo como algo tibio de deslizaba por entre sus cabellos, sujetándolo de allí y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Toda réplica se vio interrumpida por una pared caliente en su boca, sin tener la oportunidad de protestar por los dedos que jaloneaban sus hebras blancas. La calidez imponente que sentía solo lo confundía, sintiendo una mano deslizarse por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón, elevándolo lo suficiente como para terminar de levantar su rostro.

Y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que eran labios. Labios que besaban _sus_ labios. Labios que le quitaban la _virginidad_ a los propios.

¿¡Quién lo estaba besando!?

Inhaló profundamente cuando dejó de sentir la presión, viéndose libre de manos por igual, incorporándose como pudo. Se pasó el dorso de su mano por su cuello y se permitió entreabrir levemente sus ojos. La claridad que sentía a causa de sus pupilas dilatadas no ayudaba en absoluto, llegando solo a ver cómo una silueta en negro se alejaba del pasillo hasta desaparecer. Prontamente vio a otra entrar, reconociéndola al instante. Solo su padre era capaz de usar tanto rojo.  
Parpadeó fuertemente un par de veces y giró la mirada hacia el frente, viendo las demás sillas; toda la sala de espera estaba vacía, tan repentinamente.

—La jovencita del supermercado me ha dicho que esto le gusta a los jóvenes de ahora, —tomó lo que sea que su padre le estuviese dando, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Solo estaban ellos allí, solo ellos.

—Gracias.

No fue necesario ver para deducir que el mayor había sonreído o mínimo asentido. Tanteó con sus manos la caja en las mismas y se dispuso a abrirla.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y se detuvo por instinto. Su pulso presentaba una aceleración importante y se maldijo por esperar otra cosa—. Jack, pasa. Chequeemos esos ojos.

* * *

.

Abrió su taquilla con un movimiento perezoso de su mano, abriendo su mochila y dejando que los libros entraran en ella. Finalmente había acabado y ahora podría volver a casa. Con ese simple hecho podía hasta asegurar que se encontraba bastante animado.

Lo cual… no era cierto.

El nuevo aumento de sus gafas omitía cualquier excusa inventada; bufó frustrado de solo recordarlo. Cerró la cremallera de su mochila y la dejó en el suelo, entre sus piernas, mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía tranquilamente. Suspiró cuando sintió el agradable estar de su suéter azul. Sus oídos zumbaron repentinamente, sin razón—. _Joder_, que eres adorable —tembló al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, girando por inercia, solo viendo una sonrisa divertida. El cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él, ocasionando que soltase un chillido de la sorpresa, acabando con la espalda contra su taquilla, la cual se cerró en un golpe metálico; una mano se encontraba apoyada en ella.

—Así que… ojos azules. Los tenías muy bien escondidos ayer.

¿Qué?

Observó los orbes verdes del sujeto que lo tenía sometido —si se le puede llamar así— y sus rodillas titubearon un poco. El más alto pareció notarlo puesto que una sonrisita graciosa se deslizó por sus labios.

Un aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, teniendo que respaldarse para no dejarse caer allí mismo. La masculinidad que desprendía aquel perfume o la mera singularidad que lo había tan significativo; no sabía, pero la conocía. Esos brazos desnudos a pesar del frío y presentando tatuajes en negro, ya sean tribales rebeldes y sueltos o la presencia de un dragón saliente de su hombro, oculto bajo el chaleco negro que usaba. Cabello castaño, revuelto e indiscreto, dando a ver un par de trenzas sueltas a un lado de su cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin disimularlo siquiera.

Aquel sujeto lo había besado el día anterior, en la consulta, pero no pudo verlo. Sin embargo, sabía que era él, a pesar de jamás habérselo cruzado. ¿Andaba besuqueando a la gente por ahí, sin conocerla? Aunque debía pensarlo bien, ¿realmente había sucedido? ¿Realmente lo había besado? ¿Aquel que tenía enfrente? ¿_Eso_ había sido real?

En todo caso, solo podía pensar en la sonrisa que le otorgaba el otro y la cercanía casi asfixiante. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y no pretendía decir nada.

_«¿Con quién rayos me he metido?»_

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Creo que no tengo más para decir, salvo que espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer! c':


End file.
